Michel & Josette
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Michel really does like Josette, but nothing ever seems to go right for him whenever he tries to portray this to her!
1. The Bumblebee Disaster

**Author's Note: **(PLEASE READ FIRST.) This wasn't originally my idea, but another author's. I am continuing this story because the author (Conjuring Rain) has asked me to, because she has left FFN forever. The 30 chapters that had been written before will be posted. After that, I'll start writing the rest of the chapters. LOTS of chapters shall be posted.

* * *

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 1: The Bee Disaster**

* * *

Michel lazily woke up in his bed, very early in the morning. He _really_ didn't feel like getting up…_at all_. He just wanted to laze around all day and do nothing, but he knew he couldn't just do that, he had things to do today; many, many things.

So, he forced himself up and looked around, his dark hair in disarray, wild. He groaned in irritation, very upset that he had to get up on such a wonderful, bright day.

Really, he'd rather lie there all day long.

Yes, he is a bit lazy.

"Mrrrow…!" his cat, Bartholomew, yawned, stretching on the bed beside him, looking just as lazy as him.

"Good morning, Bartholomew," Michel yawned, gently petting his white furred cat.

Bartholomew simply yawned again, jumping off of the bed and going off somewhere else.

Michel rolled his eyes, sliding out of his bed. "Silly cat…" he muttered, heading to his kitchen to make breakfast.

Today, he had to complete an assignment for history, do some grocery shopping, run into Josette, buy some cat food for Bartholomew, run into Josette, go to work, and run into Josette.

Yes, he _really_ wants to run into Josette. That was the only thing he was looking forward to for today.

For some reason, he is really fond of her even though she annoyed the heck out of him. He still put up with her even though she can't even get his _name_ right.

Michel didn't know why. He guessed it was because she made everything around him _less_ boring. Plus, he is very _fond_ of her, as what was stated before.

Michel starts making himself some breakfast, whistling cheerfully, already happy about running into Josette today.

Michel made himself some crepes, a bagel, and poured himself some orange juice. He sat at his kitchen table and munched on his goodies, occasionally taking a sip of his fresh orange juice.

Bartholomew hobbled into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, meowing loudly for her breakfast.

Michel looked at her, his mouth full of crepe. "What is it, Bartholomew? Are you hungry or something?" he asked her.

"Meow," Bartholomew responded.

"Sorry, you ate all your food last night. I have to go out and get you some, alright," Michel tells her, amusement evident in his tone. "So you'll probably have to eat around lunch…probably dinner."

Bartholomew gave him a blank look. "Mrrrow…"

"Sorry," Michel apologized, shrugging and finishing the rest of his crepes and bagel. When that was done, he swallowed down the rest of his orange juice. Then he got up from the table and went to his bathroom to get ready.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed, ready to go outside.

"Well, I'm going now, Bartholomew! See you when I get back!" Michel tells his pet cat before leaving his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it tight.

Michel whistled merrily as he headed on to the supermarket, ready to go grocery shopping. It is a bright and sunny day in Paris, France and everything was rather calm and peaceful.

Michel breathed in the fresh air and then breathed out, a smile adorning his features.

"What a nice day!" he commented.

He was about to compliment the day once more, but someone bumped into him and he felt something very sticky splash into his hair, face, and clothes.

Michel stumbled back, shock written all over his face. He blinked and then fingered his hair, pulling his fingers back down to examine them, seeing something very sticky on them.

"_Honey_?!" he exclaimed out loud furiously, earning a few looks from other pedestrians.

Michel didn't get a good look at the person who splashed honey onto him, but he started slandering the person anyway, too irked. "How dare you?!" he hollered. "Can you not watch where you are going?! You've ruined me! Look at what you did to my hair, my face, and my _clothes_! I was having such a good day and you've ruined it, you imbecile!" he wailed.

The person did nothing, but just stare at him, hands on hips.

However, Michel outrageously continued, "You've ruined _me_! You've completely destroyed my nice day! Now I have to go back home and get cleaned up because of you! Plus, you have nothing to say for yourself, you fiendish clown! I ought to call the constabulary!"

"Well, Maurice, I guess it's good to see you too," the person in front of him said very sarcastically, hands still on their hips.

Michel calmed down a bit after hearing the person's voice. His eyes widened and he was immediately filled with dread. He got a good look at the person and his breath caught in his throat.

"_Josette_?!" he squeaked.

The person, Josette, nodded, an annoyed look on her face, her hands still firmly on her hips.

"Yup. That's my name, _Mavis_," Josette spoke, her voice bitter and a bit dangerous.

Michel immediately felt like a fool. "Oh…oh, I am _so_ sorry about this…" he muttered, feeling more foolish.

Josette sniffed, still not looking happy. She gestured towards the ground at an empty honey bottle. "Look what you've done, Maxton. You've completely ruined it all."

Michel felt like a clown. "Again, I apologize…I didn't mean to bump into you and such…it was an accident that will never happen again!" he told her truthfully, looking very apologetic.

Josette still looked unhappy. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Mayer!"

Michel suddenly got really annoyed now, narrowing his eyes at her and not looking apologetic anymore. "Hey!" he barked suddenly. "How is this all _my_ fault? You obviously weren't paying attention to where you were going!"

"Shut it, Maynard!"

"No! And my name is _Michel_!"

"Well, okay, _Mayo_!"

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"You're getting on _my_ nerves!"

Michel was about to retort again, but something stopped him. He looked around rapidly, blinking furiously, honey still dripping from his hair.

Josette looked at him like he was weird. "What's up with you?"

"What's…what's that sound?" Michel questioned her, looking a bit nervous and confused.

"What sound?" Josette frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like a fly or something, but much louder and more…erratic!" Michel announced, dread filling his entire being.

Josette strained to listen, her frown deepening. When she finally heard the sound he was talking about, a long, gleeful smile spread across her face.

"You're in trouble, McAllister!" she tells him, snickering a bit. "Those are bumblebees you are hearing! And, well, you know, bumblebees _do_ love honey and other sweet things! Plus, you're _covered_ in honey!"

Michel swallowed hard as the sound got louder and louder.

"Well, I should be on my way! I've got things to do!" Josette laughed, marching off happily, satisfied. "Farewell, McFadden! Tell the lovely bumblebees I said hi!"

"W-Wait…!" Michel was about to go after her, but something landed on his hair. He looked up and saw a bunch of bumblebees surrounding him, buzzing loudly.

People around him began to flee in terror at the sight of that many bumblebees. They've never seen anything like it!

Michel yelled loudly and took off running for his life, the bees right behind him, trying to land on him and trying to sap all of the honey off of him.

"Get away, get away!" Michel wailed, slapping at the ones that dared to land on his face.

His slap was returned with a painful sting!

"OW!" Michel cried as he sprinted along, random people diving out of his way in fear and confusion.

Michel ran and ran and ran, getting stung by multiple bees at once.

Oh, why did this have to happen to him today out of all days?

And _how_ did the bees know where to look? _Where_ did they come from?!


	2. The Pigeon Attack

**Author's Note: **The next chapter in the series.

* * *

**Michel & Josette  
**

**Chapter 2: The Pigeon Attack**

* * *

Michel curled up on his couch in his living room in his apartment the day after, bruises and red spots all over his skin. He had been stung by dozens of bees before he had finally reached home! Well, after he made sure he was clean again and that the bees were gone for good, he had gone to the hospital to check himself out. The doctors there had checked him out and then gave him some painkillers, saying that he didn't appear to be allergic.

Michel had sarcastically thanked them for their help before leaving and hurrying back home.

So here he is, in pain.

"I should've just stayed home yesterday, Bartholomew," Michel muttered brokenly.

Bartholomew, who was on the ground next to the couch, meowed uncaringly, just waking up from a peaceful nap.

"But I really wanted to see Josette…" Michel complained. "I don't regret seeing her yesterday, but…I just wish it was in different circumstances…you know?"

"Meow…"

"I know you're hungry," Michel continued on. "Sorry, I didn't get your food yesterday. I'm a little afraid of going outside now."

"Meow…"

"You know, those bees might return and I'd…rather not get stung again. Getting stung by a bee is rather painful! I'm still in pain and look at my skin! It's all ugly and it looks rotten! Plus, it itches!" Michel scratched a nasty looking bruise on his arm, wincing in pain once he did. "But it hurts to scratch!"

"Mrrow…" Bartholomew answered, curling up into a ball and deciding to take another nap, stomach growling.

"You don't understand a thing I'm saying…right?" Michel spoke, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Meow," Bartholomew responded.

"Silly cat…" Michel mumbled, finally sitting up, wincing in pain once more. He sighed wearily before getting to his feet. "I am in pain…and I know who to blame for it!"

"Mrrow!"

"That's right, Bartholomew!" Michel exclaimed. "I shall blame Josette! It's all her fault that this happened!"

Bartholomew had no comment.

"I'm going out!" Michel grabbed his jacket, throwing it on. "I should give her a piece of my mind!"

Bartholomew actually rolled her eyes, even though she's a cat.

Michel quickly left his apartment, going out into the streets of Paris, France, searching everywhere for Josette.

It took about two hours, but he finally spotted her, sitting on a bench at the park, feeding some pigeons pieces of bread.

Michel put on an angry look and began marching towards her quickly, not caring if he scared the birds away or not. He really wanted to give Josette a piece of his mind even though he is very _fond_ of her.

Before he could even reach her, Josette lifted her head, bringing her gaze on him. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, smirking a bit.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Mead!" she greeted him.

Michel got annoyed once again and continued his angry march towards her. "My name is _Michel_!" he hollered.

Suddenly, all of the pigeons that were surrounding Josette flew upwards and then started coming down towards Michel like mini jets, soaring quickly towards him and ready to pierce him with their sharp beaks.

Michel's eyes widened and he took a step back, yelping in fright. He could hear Josette cracking up from where she was.

Michel turned and started running off, scared out of his mind of the oncoming pigeons.

Michel felt one jab the back of his head with its beak and he cried out in pain, covering the top of his head with his arms and hands, wailing and yelling out in fear.

Pedestrians leapt and dashed out of his way, confusion and fear crawling around their faces.

Michel wailed all the way home, feeling foolish and like a clown.

Oh why did this happen to _him_?!

What is wrong with these pigeons?!

Why are they attacking _him_ out of all people?!


	3. Crazy Fitness Test

**Author's Note: **And here we have chapter 3, all edited and fixed up.

* * *

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 3: Crazy Fitness Test**

* * *

Three days later, Michel was lying in bed, rubbing his sore head. He looked absolutely terrible. His skin was covered in ugly, purplish red bruises, there were claw marks embedded into his skin, and bandages covered some of the wounds. However, he was dressed in his usual attire.

"Bad things keep happening to me…" Michel mumbled, wincing and sighing as he sat up from the bed.

Bartholomew was on the ground, curled up and napping, seriously hungry and getting a bit skinny.

"I'm…not good at taking care of pets, am I?" Michel muttered, looking down at his pet cat. "I have to feed her something…anything. However, I don't have any more cat food."

Bartholomew opened one of her eyes, watching him very closely and hungrily. She thought, would a human taste good?

Michel dragged himself into his kitchen, clicking his tongue a few times, calling for Bartholomew to follow him. The white cat slowly got up and quietly followed the young man.

Michel opened one of his cabinets and pulled out some potato chips. Then he went to his fridge and took out some leftover noodles. He then sat both items onto the table. He stared at them for a long moment before looking down at his pet cat.

"Do you…like potato chips and noodles, Bartholomew?" Michel questioned the cat.

"Meow…" Bartholomew replied uncaringly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Michel declared, grabbing a plate and pouring the leftover noodles onto it along with a couple of potato chips. When he was done, he put the plate down onto the ground for Bartholomew. "Bon Appétit, Bartholomew!"

Bartholomew stared at the food before eating it, forcing the food down her throat.

Michel smiled at her before grabbing his coat, slipping it on and then grabbing his apartment keys. "I'm going out to get you some food and some stuff…you know. Who knows? I might see Josette again!"

Bartholomew began to wonder why he wanted to see her again when he knew something bad was bound to happen.

"I'll see you later, au revoir!" he said goodbye to the cat before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Outside, Michel was extremely fortunate and lucky to see Josette walking along a sidewalk, dressed in some dark violet colored, exercise getup.

Michel was confused, but also thrilled to see her. He merrily made his way over to her, completely forgetting about her laughing at his pain three days ago with the pigeon attack and everything. He began to wonder why she was dressed like that though.

"Josette!" Michel called out to her in a sing song voice.

Josette immediately stopped walking at the sound of his voice and turned around, a frown on her face.

"Melville, is that you?" she spoke.

Michel collapsed to the ground (anime-style) before getting up again, facing her and grinning like a fool.

"Actually, it's _Michel_!" he tells her cheerfully. "It's good to see you again, Josette! What are you up to?"

Josette turns away from him and starts walking again, ignoring his question and wearing a grin on her face.

Michel blinked a few times before quickly following her. "Josette! Where are you going?" he repeated.

"If you must know, Merkel, I'm going to a fitness center. You know, that's where people get fit and stuff. I'm going there to do some intense exercising," Josette finally replied. "You might not want to follow me. I doubt you've even been to a fitness center anyway."

"Nope. I haven't! However, there's a first for everything!" Michel says very optimistically, wearing a giant smile.

Josette rolled her eyes, but her grin did not falter. "Fine, come if you dare," she tells him.

Michel didn't know what she meant by that, but continued to follow her anyway, completely forgetting about going shopping for some cat food and groceries.

Once they reached their destination, Josette entered and immediately walked over to a counter, handing whoever was behind the counter a card. She began chatting away with the person behind the counter, but Michel wasn't paying any attention to them. He was too busy looking around at everything in the fitness center.

From afar, he could see lots of weight lifting machines, dumbbells, barbells, pulley machines, and many other contraptions. He even saw people on rubber balls doing some kind of aerobic exercises. There was some fast music blaring out from speakers on the walls and everyone was just working hard.

Michel was fascinated.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face, breaking him out of his trance.

"Hey, Meredith, are you there?" asked Josette, snickering a bit at the dazed expression on his face.

Michel blinked a few times before looking at her, giving her a short nod. "Uh…yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Merlin," Josette answered, still snickering a little. "I'm finished signing in. I paid for you so you could join me on my exercising. Are you ready or what?"

"Oh thank you…" Michel felt a little bad that she had to pay for him. He made a mental note to pay her back.

"Don't be surprised if people start giving you weird looks," Josette tells him as she walks out onto the workout floor, heading towards the machines.

Michel quickly followed her. "Huh? Why would they be giving me weird looks? Is my hair alright?" he reached up towards his hair, fingering it delicately with a baffled expression dancing on his features.

Josette laughed loudly. "Nothing's wrong with your hair, Merrick!"

Michel let his hands drop to his sides as they both stop in front of an unoccupied treadmill. Then he started smirking. "So you think my hair is nice?" he asked her.

Josette sighed in pure annoyance and rolled her eyes, getting onto the treadmill and starting it. It started moving, causing her to move as well in a slow walk. "No, _Merrill_. I don't think your hair is nice or anything. It's rather plain if you ask me," she said.

Michel looked very annoyed now and he got onto another treadmill beside her, starting it and moving in a slow walk, like her. "First of all, my hair is not plain, it is very attractive! Second, _I_ am very attractive; _period_! And lastly, my name is _Michel_!"

Josette rolled her eyes and picked up the speed on the machine. Now she was jogging normally. "Whatever, _Merry_!"

Michel narrowed his eyes and started jogging on his machine as well, not wanting Josette to be moving faster than him.

Josette knew what he was thinking and picked up speed on her treadmill, now going into an ordinary run. Of course, Michel picked up speed as well, going into a run too.

Josette shook her head at his antics before picking up more speed, running a bit faster and never breaking a sweat. She also made the treadmill go into incline so it would be like she was running up a hill.

Again, Michel did the same from beside her, breaking out into a sweat and breathing a bit deeply. He suddenly realized why Josette said he might get some weird looks from people.

He wasn't dressed properly for this.

Michel shook his head and continued on, not giving up. _This is a test! This is a test to see who is the fittest! I will not lose to Josette! I will show her how strong I can be!_ He thought, determination burning in his eyes. _I can go much faster than her and I can run for a long time without stopping!_

Josette picked up the speed until she was sprinting, not even breaking a sweat or breathing that heavily. She also moved the incline higher.

Michel did the same, but going much higher than her and sprinting much faster than her. He was breathing wildly and groaning in pain. His chest felt like it was on fire! Also, he was sweating uncontrollably. He knew he looked terrible right now with his bruises, wounds, bandages, and sweat.

People were starting to stare and gawk at him.

Josette was still sprinting quickly, still not breaking a sweat or breathing that heavily. Her breathing was controlled and normal. She looked to be in deep concentration, staring straight ahead, but also watching Michel from the corner of her eye.

Michel looked like a rabid beast as he breathed wildly and tried not to pass out. His chest was getting worse and he felt like collapsing.

And that is exactly what he did.

He collapsed right there on the spot, falling onto his face on the still moving treadmill, and then falling onto the ground.

People rushed over to see if he was alright, but he had already begun to lose consciousness.

He thought he heard Josette snickering in the background before everything went totally black…

Looks like Josette was the fittest…


	4. Phantom R

**Author's Note: **Another edited chapter. :)

* * *

**Michel & Josette  
**

**Chapter 4: Phantom R**

* * *

The next day, Michel was lying sprawled out on the ground in his apartment. He didn't know how he got there, but all he remembered was passing out back at the fitness center.

Is he worthless?

Is he _that_ pathetic?

"No!" Michel exclaimed, bolting upright. He immediately regretted doing so right after, because his head started throbbing violently and painfully. It made him moan in agony and grip his poor head.

A few moments later, his head went back to normal, but the bruises and stuff were still present on his skin and it hurt and itched badly.

"Bartholomew!" Michel suddenly called out to his pet cat. He _still_ hadn't been able to buy her some food.

And he _still_ didn't know who brought him back home!

Michel knew that it wasn't Josette. She couldn't be that strong to carry his body all the way back home, so it had to be someone else.

Michel sighed heavily and decided to go out for some fresh air, realizing it was now nighttime.

He wondered where Josette was now.

"Probably sleeping…" he muttered lowly, feeling a bit disappointed. "It _is_ kind of late."

He _had_ been hoping to run into Josette. However, he managed to run into someone that he least expected to see!

Phantom R!

Michel looked up at the person he had bumped into, his eyes widening a bit from the red haired thief.

"Y-You're…uh…you're…um…who are you again?" Michel was completely clueless.

The person in front of him, Phantom R, sweat-dropped and secretly hid Fondue behind him.

"I'm a nobody actually…just wandering around, you know?" Phantom R told him, shrugging, looking casual.

Michel frowned, staring at him very hard. "Wait a minute…you're Phantom R!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to call the constabulary!"

Phantom R just looked annoyed now. "Wait, you _don't_ want to do that!" Phantom R talked, sounding very serious.

Michel crossed his arms, posing. "And why not?"

"I'll drop you where you stand." Phantom R deadpanned.

"How insulting! I bet I can take you on!"

"Uh…no you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"Really, just get out of my way and we'll both be happy afterwards."

Michel rushed at him, pulling back a fist. "Never!" he yelled out loudly, ready to punch Phantom R in the face.

Phantom R easily sidestepped it and rammed a knee into Michel's gut, mentally apologizing to him.

Michel let out a shaky gasp and fell to the ground, the wind knocked right out of him.

"Come on, Fondue! We have to jet!" Phantom R told Fondue from behind him and took off sprinting. Fondue was hot on his heels.

Michel just laid there on the ground, groaning.

Why were bad things only happening to _him_?!


	5. The Faux Phantom

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 5: The Faux Phantom**

* * *

Michel yawned tiredly, just lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. It has been a whole week and he still hadn't seen Josette anywhere. Fortunately, he had gone out during the week and had purchased some cat food for Bartholomew. Bartholomew had been _so _happy and just immediately ate five cans of her cat food, enjoying her yummy feast.

Unfortunately, he would have to go out again to buy her some more cat food because she had already consumed half of the cans he bought her, which irked him to no end.

"Silly cat…" he mutters into the pillows, his voice muffled.

Michel lay there for a few hours more before pulling himself up and slipping out of his bed. It is now evening and the day looked just dandy outside.

"I'm kind of scared of going outside today…" Michel muttered to himself, putting his shoes on and grabbing his coat, throwing it on. "Something bad might happen to me, but I'd really like to see Josette again!"

So the guy left his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it tight, not wanting any break-ins.

He strolled throughout Paris, France until reaching Tuileries Garden. Fortunately, the traveling amusement park was there and was open to all who decided to pay it a visit!

"Wow, nice," Michel said quietly, looking around at all of the amusement park contraptions. "I remember when I used to be real little and my parents used to take me here _all_ the time. Ah, memories…" he spoke, his voice wrapped in nostalgia.

"Is that right, Manley?" a voice suddenly spoke from beside him.

Michel jumped in fright and turned around, coming face to face with none other than Josette!

"Josette!" Michel exclaimed, shock and happiness present in his tone.

Josette grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here, Mickey?" she questioned him nonchalantly.

"Well…I was just wandering around and stuff…" Michel responded, shrugging and grinning like a fool. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business, _Mike_!" Josette replied.

Michel's face immediately turned into annoyance and he clenched his fists in anger. "I've told you a thousand times! It's _Michel_!" he hollered, causing people to look in their direction.

"Geez, cause a scene, will you?" Josette muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Michel muttered back at her.

Suddenly, they were both interrupted by another voice, a strange one at that too.

"Hey!"

Michel and Josette simultaneously whipped around to see the person who had interrupted them, both of them completely annoyed.

It was a guy with dark brownish hair and dressed in a suit and hat, apparently _trying_ to look like Phantom R, but failing miserably.

"Hey!" he said again, his voice filled with irritation. "I can't even concentrate on my slick dance moves with you two arguing like an old married couple over there!"

Josette looked absolutely insulted, but Michel just looked really curious and interested.

Michel strode right up to the guy and inspected him, a hand on his chin and one arm around his midsection, frowning in deep concentration.

The guy pretending to be Phantom R spoke up, his voice very uncomfortable. "What are you looking at? I'm the one and only Phantom R!" he told him.

Michel suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ah yes! You're _pretending_ to be Phantom R!" he cried.

The fake Phantom R rolled his eyes. "_No_!" he shouted at him. "I _am_ Phantom R!"

Michel frowned once more, inspecting him closely once again. "That can't be true, because I just saw the _real_ Phantom R yesterday and he looks nothing like you."

The Faux Phantom narrowed his eyes at Michel.

"You really aren't trying hard enough to look like him though," Michel commented to him.

Josette started snickering from behind Michel, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. This just made the Faux Phantom angrier.

"Maybe if you dyed your hair red," Michel said, reaching over and gently fingering the Faux Phantom's dark hair. "…and then put a bit of makeup on-"

"_Makeup_?!"

"Yeah…just a little."

"Well, gee, I should probably throw on some _perfume_ while I'm at it!"

"Um…perfume is for _women_, I'm afraid. Men usually wear cologne, you know. So I suggest you use some cologne."

Faux Phantom's left eye began to twitch due to the huge amount of anger he was feeling at the moment. "I was using _sarcasm_, you dolt!" he exclaimed at Michel.

"Oh? I don't think this is a time to be joking around, you know," Michel informed him, trying to sound all smart and whatnot. "This is very serious. You look _nothing_ like Phantom R. You seriously need a complete makeover. Like I said before, put on a bit of makeup and dye your hair red, grow it out a little too…"

Josette burst out laughing from behind Michel, holding her stomach with tears appearing in her eyes. "That's a good one, Miguel!" she howled in between her laughter.

Michel turned his head a little to look at her, an annoyed expression resting on his features. "It's _Michel_!"

"You are a complete imbecile!" Faux Phantom reeled back his leg and kicked Michel in the shin…_hard_.

Michel cried out in pure agony and collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his shin with both hands.

This only made Josette laugh harder.

"That's what you get for making fun of me, old man!" Faux Phantom spat at Michel before marching of, rage surrounding him.

At this point, Josette could barely breathe because of how hard she was laughing.

Michel only groaned in pain and continued to clutch at his poor shin in agony, listening to Josette's wild laughter.

Again, why were bad things only happening to _him_?!

He was only trying to give the guy some advice!


	6. The Senseless Espionage

**Michel & Josette  
**

**Chapter 6: The Senseless Espionage**

* * *

It has been three days and Michel is now out, heading back towards his apartment with a bag of cat food in his hand. He had bought Bartholomew fifteen canned cat foods, all of them different. He knew Bartholomew hated dry cat food so he always bought her the canned cat food.

Michel would've gone home, but he caught sight of Josette!

She was out and about, minding her own business, but it looked like she had a destination in mind.

Michel was about to follow her silently, wondering where she was going and wondering what she did daily. Unfortunately, a voice from behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey, _you_!"

Michel whirled around and was immediately shocked to see the Faux Phantom standing there, looking at him contemptuously.

"Hey, you're that fake Phantom R!" Michel exclaimed, his tone very bitter. "I remember you and I remember what you _did_ to me! Now I want you to leave me alone! I'm busy following someone right now!"

"You're busy following that girl you were with three days ago," The Faux Phantom said, following Michel as he walked.

"Uh…yeah. Whatever," Michel snapped, watching Josette from ahead of him and continuously following her.

The Faux Phantom despised Michel, but really wanted to know why he was following Josette.

"Why are you stalking her?"

"_What_?! I'm not stalking her!"

"Um…yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Following someone and not wanting to be seen is called _stalking_. That is exactly what you're doing right now, you clown."

Michel's eyes narrowed and he growled, stopping his walking for a moment to give the Faux Phantom a dirty look.

"Just go away! I really dislike you for kicking me in the shin that day! That hurt like heck!" Michel told him, wincing at the memory. "I really don't like you because of that!"

"You were insulting me."

"I was trying to _help_ you!" Michel shouted, causing several people to turn in their direction.

The Faux Phantom rolled his eyes, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Oh please, don't try denying your actions. You were insulting me and trying to make that gal you were with laugh."

"_What_?!" Michel was clearly appalled.

"Don't look so shocked!" the Faux Phantom commented, giving him a really smug look.

Michel gave him a very long look before turning and walking off. "Stay away from me, you faux Phantom R; I'm busy with my espionage!" he informed him seriously.

The Faux Phantom shrugged, admitting that he wasn't the real Phantom R. He continued to follow Michel, wanting to irritate him further. "Just call me Faux, alright?" he said.

Michel grinned and started chuckling as he continued to follow Josette who is now entering a…_hospital_?

Michel got really perplexed by this, but brought his attention back to Faux as he entered the hospital, looking around. "You want me to call you Faux, huh? Fake!" he laughed in amusement.

Faux glared at Michel for saying that and was about to yell at him with a retort, but Michel grabbed him and quickly pulled him behind a couch as Josette started walking their way.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Faux whispered, his tone harsh.

"She's coming this way! We're on an espionage, so I don't want her to see me or you!" Michel whispered back, looking incredibly serious.

Faux started grinning cruelly after hearing this. He pulled away from Michel and stood up, waving at Josette as she headed towards him.

"Hey, lady!" Faux greeted her.

Michel's eyes widened and he got extremely angry.

_That little toad is going to tell Josette what I'm doing!_ Michel thought wildly, growling in contempt.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Josette demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you following me?"

"Nope!" Faux answered. "Just here visiting my grandmother!" he lied.

Josette raised an eyebrow.

"But anyway, that guy you were with when you met me, he's right behind that couch over there," Faux pointed to where Michel was. "He was watching you ever since he saw you today. He followed you all the way here."

"What?" Josette looked behind the couch, seeing Michel there. She folded her arms and gave him a dark look. "What the heck is your problem, Miles?!"

Annoyance crawled around Michel's face now and he narrowed his eyes. "My name is _Michel_!" he hollered at her.

Josette rolled her eyes. "Alright, _Miller_!" she remarked.

Michel looked to see if Faux was still there, but he had already left. Somehow, Michel knew he was laughing about the whole thing.

"So that kid told me that you're following me," Josette started talking again. "Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

Michel blushed in embarrassment. "I just w-wanted to see what you do every day…!" he defended.

"That's stalking."

"No, it's not, it's _following_!"

"It's stalking, Miracle."

"_Miracle_?!"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Josette snickered, turning away from him. "I'm going now. See you," she walked off, leaving the hospital.

Michel sighed in defeat, bowing his head.

"This was just some senseless espionage…"


	7. Bartholomew is Missing!

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 7: Bartholomew is Missing!**

* * *

Michel dragged himself home after leaving the hospital, holding the bag of Bartholomew's cat food.

He felt like an idiot.

No, he felt like a _fool_!

Michel blamed Faux for all of this and he _will_ get revenge for what he did to him!

"Now Josette thinks I'm a creepy stalker or something!" Michel moaned in frustration, finally reaching his apartment. He kicked the door open and dragged himself inside, slamming the door behind him.

He wended into his kitchen, feeling miserable and extremely disappointed. He sat the bag of Bartholomew's cat food on to the kitchen table, sighing deeply and depressingly.

"I didn't want her to think I was a creepy stalker!" Michel complained, taking one of the canned cat foods out of the bag and setting it down, moaning and groaning. "It's all that Faux guy's fault!"

Michel sniffled, feeling extremely down and blue.

He frowned, looking around. "Bartholomew?" he called out, his voice quiet and filled with sorrow.

The cat did not come.

Michel's frown deepened and he opened the canned food. He tapped it with his nails, clicking his tongue, calling for his cat.

But still, she did not come.

"Huh," Michel muttered. "That's weird. She usually comes immediately once I start tapping the can."

Michel sat the food down and then started his search for his cat, looking all over his apartment. "Bartholomew!" he called over and over again, searching high and low for her.

Unfortunately, he did not find her.

This made Michel _very_ upset.

"Oh my gosh, Bartholomew is missing!" he hollered crazily, frantically grabbing his phone and dialing the number to the constabulary.

To Michel, this was a very, _very_ big emergency.

"Hello? This is the constabulary. What's your emergency?" the voice on the other end spoke, a female's voice.

"This is Michel!" Michel exclaimed.

"Uh…okay?"

"My cat, Bartholomew, has gone missing! I can't find her anywhere! She's gone! Gone! GONE!" Michel yelled frantically.

"Is that all?"

"YES! MY CAT IS GONE! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Michel screamed into the phone like a maniac.

"I understand…"

"Huh?!" Michel was almost hyperventilating now. "What do you mean _you understand_?! You clearly don't because you don't sound like you do! MY FREAKING CAT IS MISSING AND THIS IS A VERY BIG EMERGENCY!"

"Well, sir, it really isn't."

Michel looked utterly appalled. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he hollered out foully.

"The constabulary."

And, with that, the constable hung up.

Michel blinked a few times, completely dumbstruck, staring at his phone in shock and silence.

Then he dropped the phone and placed a hand over his heart, trying to steady his shaky breathing.

"I-I'm about to have a panic attack...no…no…I'm about to have a _heart attack_!" Michel fell to his knees, clutching at his chest and gasping crazily.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Bartholomew exiting the bathroom, strolling on into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of the toilet flushing.

Michel sprang to his feet and dashed into the kitchen, staring in shock as he watched Bartholomew gobble up the cat food on the table, meowing for some more and giving him a bored look.

"B-Bartholomew…?!" Michel stared at the cat, hesitantly taking a step towards her.

"Meow," Bartholomew deadpanned, just wanting her food now.

Michel let out a howl of joy and bounded towards her, scooping the feline up into his arms and squeezing her in a _very_ tight hug. "Oh my sweet Bartholomew kitty cat! I thought you were missing!"

Bartholomew desperately tried to get out of his grasp, choking and trying to breathe, but Michel was too busy crushing her to see that.

"However, and wonderfully fortunately, you were only in the bathroom, which is a location I have failed to look in!" Michel declared loudly, sounding extremely relieved. He released the cat, letting her drop to the ground.

Bartholomew fell on to the ground, gasping for air.

Still, Michel failed to notice this.

"Huh. However, I do wonder what you were doing in the bathroom!" Michel said thoughtfully, putting an arm around his midsection and one hand to his chin, looking upwards. "I find it odd! But oh well!"

Bartholomew was about to walk away, but Michel grabbed her setting her down on to the table with a very big smile on his features.

"Eat as much as you like, cat!" Michel sang, reaching into the bag and pulling out another can, opening it for her.

Bartholomew gave him a dark look, but then started to eat.

Michel chuckled brightly, but then his expression immediately turned incredibly solemn.

"But…all joy is dispersed…" Michel whispered dully. "Because…Josette thinks I'm…I'm…a STALKER!" Michel slammed his head onto the table repeatedly, tears actually flying from his eyes.

Bartholomew only rolled her eyes.


	8. Michel & Paula

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 8: Michel & Paula**

* * *

Two days later, Michel exited his apartment to go outside. He was just going to straighten things out with Josette so she wouldn't think he was a creepy stalker or anything.

Well, Michel would've seen her, but the pleasant old woman, Paula, stopped him outside of his apartment.

"Hello, dearie," she said pleasantly.

Michel stopped in his tracks, sighing deeply. He turned around and put on a big smile. "Well, hello, Paula!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Paula questioned him.

"Well uh…I was just going for a walk and hoping to run into Josette," Michel responded truthfully.

"Oh? You're hoping to run into that pretty girl?" Paula asked him curiously with a smile.

Michel nodded, grinning. "Yeah."

"Oh, how delightful," Paula sighs happily. "I am sorry to delay you, but I just have one favor to ask of you."

Michel got curious. "And what is that, I ask?"

"Will you have lunch with me at the nearby café?" Paula questioned him kindly. "We won't be long."

"Huh? But I…" Michel trailed off, not sure what to say. He really didn't want to have lunch with the pleasant old lady, and he only wanted to see Josette today and perhaps talk with her!

"Oh please, could you, dearie?" Paula asked hopefully. "I just want some company, only for a little while. It is not like a date or anything, honey. It's nothing like that at all, if that's what you're thinking."

Michel looked utterly appalled. "I-I wasn't thinking that at all!" Michel exclaimed loudly. "I just don't want to have lunch with you at the moment, I'm sorry!"

"Oh? Is it because I am too old, dearie?" Paula asked, sounding a bit down. "I only wanted a bit of company, only for a little bit. Nobody hasn't spoken to me or had lunch with me in a long while."

Michel shook his head, getting down on one knee and delicately taking one of her hands in his, looking up at her kindly. "No, no! It isn't because you are old, Paula! You are a very, _very_ beautiful woman! I'm just in a hurry, that's all. I promise to have lunch with you whenever I have some free time!" he told her sincerely.

Paula gave him a kind and grateful smile. "Oh thank you, dear. You are incredibly sweet."

Michel blushed at the compliment and chuckled. "Well, thank you, madam!" he remarked cheerfully.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into old women, Mojo," a voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

Michel froze, still holding Paula's hand in his two hands.

He slowly turned his head around to see Josette standing there, hands on her hips and a very amused smile on her face.

"J-Josette!" Michel sprang to his feet, letting go of Paula's hand and putting his hands behind his back. "What are you doing here?!" he wasn't sure whether to be happy, embarrassed, shocked, or unhappy to see her.

It was a mixture of all actually.

"I was just passing through…" Josette answered, amusement dancing in her tone.

"It's…not what it looks like…" Michel muttered.

"It's okay," Josette laughed a little. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Monte."

"It's _Michel_!" Michel hollered in annoyance. "A-And…I'm _not_ into old women! It's nothing like that!"

Josette rolled her eyes. "_Sure_, Monterey."

Michel growled. "It's Michel!"

"Okay, _Mooch_!" Josette snickered, turning away and walking off. "Have fun with your girlfriend."

Michel's face immediately heated up due to all the embarrassment and anger he was feeling. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled hysterically, causing people to look in his direction.

Paula let out a pleasant laugh from behind Michel, seemingly amused. "Oh, Josette is such a sweet dear. Her jokes are hilarious!" she continued laughing pleasantly and started walking off.

"Huh?!" Michel whipped around to watch her go. "I think she was being serious!"

Paula did not hear him and continued onwards.

Michel fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands and groaning loudly in frustration and despair.

"Now Josette thinks I'm a stalker that is into _old women_!" he wailed loudly through tears.

Why were bad things only happening to him?


	9. The Plan A

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 9: The Plan A**

* * *

Michel held some black binoculars up to his eyes, obviously spying on someone yet again. Faux was beside him, holding a black duffle bag with numerous spy items in it, as crazy as that sounds.

The two of them had come to some…sort of agreement.

They'd agreed that they will stop messing with each other and that the few insults that slip out accidentally, are forgiven.

So anyway, Faux had agreed to help Michel get with the one he desired, which is Josette. They are now commencing with plan A, which is Faux's plan.

The plan consisted of, try to make Josette jealous, ask Josette to grab a bite to eat, and ask Josette to take a walk.

In Faux's eyes, this was the perfect plan.

Unfortunately, Michel was feeling incredibly uneasy about this plan, often saying he had a bad feeling.

Michel and Faux were behind the fountain in front of the convent, where Josette lives. Michel had the binoculars, as stated before, and was spying on Josette as she had a dandy conversation with her best friend, Marie.

"Remind me why we're _spying_…" Michel muttered to Faux, still feeling incredibly uneasy about all of this. "She's going to think I'm a stalker…_again_! Plus, unfortunately, this isn't the best hiding place!"

"Hush, will you?" Faux muttered back, snatching the binoculars out of Michel's hands. "Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust you…" Michel whispered, that uneasiness growing bigger and bigger. "Every time I go out, something bad happens. It's like I'm cursed or something."

"No," Faux deadpanned. "You're just unfortunate."

Michel gave him a look, but Faux didn't bother looking at him. He was too busy watching Josette and Marie.

"So…" Michel began after a very long moment of silence. "When shall I go?" he asked.

"Wait, they're still talking," Faux mumbled, frowning. "Women can chat."

"They sure do," Michel nodded. "But men can also chat."

"Uh…yeah, I know," Faux whispered.

Michel turned his attention back to Josette. He noticed that she was smiling brightly as she chatted with Marie. He really adored the smile on Josette's face and began to imagine what it would be like to have her smile at _him_ that way.

Suddenly, Faux snapped his fingers in Michel's face. "Hey! Snap out of it! They're finished talking and Josette is heading right towards us! You need to get a move on! Start with the first part of the plan!" Faux told him hurriedly.

"But I thought you were supposed to go out there first!" Michel exclaimed in a rushed whisper. "You're supposed to dress up as a woman and pretend to be my girlfriend so Josette could be jealous!"

Faux gave him an irritable look. "I am NOT dressing up as a woman!"

"It's the only way!" Michel growled at him. "This was your idea!"

"Let's not do that part yet. Do the next part," Faux ordered him quickly. "Ask her to grab a bite to eat with you, lunch maybe or something. Just go do it now, she's almost here!"

Michel nodded and quickly jumped out from behind the fountain and in front of Josette, shocking her a bit.

Josette jumped back and stared at him in shock and disbelief. Then her expression turned to annoyance. "Moon? What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here? How did you get here? _Why_ are you here?" she demanded to know, sounding very suspicious.

"W-Well…I…uh…it was a lucky guess?" Michel suggested awkwardly. "Um…yeah, I was looking for you!"

"Obviously, Moose," Josette snorted.

Michel looked extremely annoyed now. "Are you always going to get my name incorrectly? It's _Michel_! Just say it once! Say it!"

"Like I've mentioned before, it's too hard to pronounce."

"You've said it once before!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"For some reason, I can't recall…"

Michel growled in frustration. "You're impossible, you know that?! You're so frustrating!"

Josette laughed, rolling her eyes. "So are you, Moosel!"

Michel resisted the urge to introduce his hand to his face and forced a polite smile. "_Anyway_…" he growled out. "I was looking for you…"

"As you've said before."

"_And_ I was wondering if you wanted to…well…have lunch with me somewhere?" Michel asked, his cheeks turning a pinkish color. He looked incredibly awkward now and shy.

Josette stared at him for a very long moment before laughing out loud. When she was done laughing, she shook her head. "Mordecai, I just had breakfast with Marie about an hour ago. It's nowhere near lunchtime!"

Michel's eyes widened and he immediately felt foolish.

Josette grinned and shrugged. "Well, I'll see you next time, Morgan!" she said cheerfully before walking off, a bounce in her step.

Michel stood there, completely shocked.

Faux came out from behind the fountain, snickering. "Looks like that didn't go well at all."

Now angry, Michel turned his gaze on Faux. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey, don't accuse me," Faux defended.

Michel frowned and looked away, feeling even more foolish. "I'm not continuing with this plan! We have to move on to the plan B!" he shouted out, holding up a fist.

"Are you sure? I really thought you wanted to do the jealousy thing…" Faux trailed off.

"We'll do that in plan B!" Michel announced.

Faux sighed.

Well, things were starting to get interesting…


	10. The Plan B

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 10: The Plan B**

* * *

Michel and Faux started to follow Josette, but Michel kept on complaining and groaning about how Josette was going to think that he was a stalker, which started to irk Faux to no end.

Anyway, the plan B, according to Michel, was going to be making Josette extremely jealous.

Michel had forced Faux into a dress and had actually put makeup all over his face, a LOT of makeup.

To Michel, Faux really looked like a woman.

Unfortunately, to others, Faux looked like a man dressed up as a woman and wearing women's makeup.

Faux felt incredibly humiliated and vowed to get revenge on Michel after everything was done and through.

"Okay!" Michel suddenly said, watching Josette enter a bakery. "All we have to do is go in together, act like a couple in front of Josette, and get her jealous! Then I'll know if she has feelings for me!"

"Bah…" Faux mumbled in irritation, getting weird looks from numerous pedestrians.

Michel grabbed Faux's wrist and pulled him into the bakery. They both immediately saw Josette looking at all of the sweets and whatnot, deciding on what she wanted to buy.

"Oh Josette!" Michel sang, strolling on over to her.

Josette turned around and saw Michel, a look of annoyance appearing on her features. Also, she looked a bit cross. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Still following me like the stalker you are, Morris?"

Michel's eye twitched at what she called him, but he forced a smile and gestured towards Faux beside him. "No! I came here because I'd like you to meet my new and lovely girlfriend, uh…um…Fauxette!" he introduced cheerily.

Faux had this grumpy, dull look on his face with his arms folded across his chest, _still_ looking like a _man_ dressed in women's clothing and makeup. He was hunched over a bit, much like a gorilla, his smile turned upside down.

Overall, he looked incredibly unhappy.

Josette stared at 'Fauxette' for a couple of minutes before bursting out laughing hysterically, holding her stomach and making people look their way wonderingly.

Michel nervously just watched Josette, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Faux's cheeks grew warm in embarrassment because he knew Josette was laughing at him.

Josette wiped some tears from her eyes, snickering in a great amount of amusement. "Oh! Woo! I never thought you swung that way, Mortimer!" she told Michel, shaking her head.

Michel grew a perplexed look. "Huh?"

Josette shook her head again, gently patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mann. You're just _different_. Along with…" Josette moved her eyes to look at Faux, snickering. "…_Fauxette_…"

Michel still looked confused while Faux looked extremely repulsed.

Josette grinned hugely and laughed a little more. "But it's good that you're open about it and not keeping it a secret like most tend to do," Josette informed Michel, patting his shoulder again. "Good job," she commented before leaving the bakery, laughing her head off.

Michel stood there for a very, _very_ long moment before realizing what Josette had been talking about. His face turned incredibly disgusted and shock was also evident there.

"Oh…oh no!" Michel howled in despair, falling to his knees.

"Oh no, _indeed_…" Faux growled through clenched teeth, giving Michel a really dark look.

"J-Josette thinks I…I swing _that way_!" Michel cried.

"Thanks to you!" Faux hissed at him dangerously. "Now she thinks that I swing that way too!"

Michel started sobbing uncontrollably while Faux smacked Michel in the back of the head hard.

"This is all your fault! This was a stupid idea!" Faux howled.

"I-It was _your_ idea…!" Michel cried back at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind! You _forced_ me to go along with this dumb and idiotic plan! I hate you!" Faux yowled before stomping out of the bakery, tugging and pulling at his dress in irritation.

Michel slammed his face into the floor.


	11. The Plan C

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 11: The Plan C**

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry! Would you just forgive me so we can carry on with the plan C?" Michel tried to apologize to Faux for the _thousandth_ time. Yes, Michel had counted each and every time he apologized and was getting very exhausted and worn out about it.

Faux kept walking, completely ignoring Michel. He had gotten dressed in his usual attire and was just walking through Paris, France, pretending Michel didn't exist.

"Come on!" Michel exclaimed desperately. "I need you!"

Faux scowled, but didn't look at him, continuing his wending.

"_Come on_!" Michel tried again. "Please! I'll do anything you want if you just do this one thing for me! Please! Please! Please! I'm begging you, Faux! I'm begging you!"

Faux suddenly stopped, and, to Michel's great surprise, turned around to face him grimly with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Why the heck do you need me?! All you have to do is go up to her and ask her for a darn walk!" Faux hissed at him furiously. "It's that easy! Plus, I don't want to be around you anymore! You carry some dark curse wherever you go!"

Michel looked highly offended. "Grrr…!"

"Stop growling. You sound like a deranged lion that couldn't get the dung out of its butt when it decided to use the bathroom one day!" Faux hissed at him again, turning around and continuing onwards.

Michel stopped in his tracks, staring at the retreating Faux, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"_What in the world_?!" Michel couldn't believe what Faux had just said. Now he was even more offended!

Michel decided to leave Faux alone for now and decided to take on the plan C by himself. "I don't need that ungrateful fiend! I can do this all by myself!" Michel declared loudly.

He began his search for Josette.

He soon found her!

Josette was at a park, sitting on a bench and feeding some pigeons like she had once did. Michel immediately got uneasy; remembering the time those pigeons randomly attacked him for no reason.

Michel bit his bottom lip and decided to tough it out. He gathered all the courage he could summon and marched his way over towards Josette, a determined look on his face.

Josette looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. "Huh? Marty? What are you doing here?"

Michel fell down (anime style) before quickly getting back up, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly at Josette. "Ah…um…I was just looking for you!"

"Seems like it," Josette snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"_And_ I was just wondering if…if you might like to take a calm, refreshing walk with me!" Michel finally burst out, smiling brightly at her and looking a bit nervous.

Josette stared at him for a very long moment before speaking, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Michel's mouth dropped open and he looked utterly appalled. "He…_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND_!" he hollered loudly, causing all of the pigeons to fly away into the sky.

Josette laughed behind closed lips at this.

"It was all just some misunderstanding!" Michel exclaimed loudly with a shake of his head, frantically waving his hands in front of him like a bird would flap its wings.

Josette laughed openly at this. When she calmed down she said, "I know, Morty."

Michel calmed down too and gazed at her in perplexity. "Huh?"

"I said I know," Josette repeated without looking at him. "I always knew. I was just messing with you."

Michel ended up smiling at this. "Good!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm taking a walk with you," Josette told him with a shake of her head. "I've been walking all day and my legs are killing me. So I'm perfectly fine sitting down right here."

"Oh…" Michel sounded disappointed.

Josette went silent and she just looked straight ahead, a thoughtful expression dancing on her features.

Michel couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. He smiled a little and then slowly took a seat beside her, trying to appear all casual and whatnot. "Well…I'll just sit here with you," he whispered.

Josette looked at him in surprise before looking away.

Then, she smiled a little.


	12. Opinions Matter

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 12: Opinions Matter**

* * *

Michel was out strolling through Paris, France one day when he ran into Josette. He saw her sitting at the park once again. However, she wasn't feeding the pigeons; she was snacking on a cheese crepe. She looked pretty content and happy to be doing so too.

Michel took in a deep breath and then let it out, approaching her. She looked up at him and immediately raised an eyebrow, looking a bit annoyed.

"Hello, Josette!" Michel greeted her cheerily. "What a nice and lovely day to be seeing you here!"

"What are you doing here, Moses?" Josette questioned him immediately, looking at him suspiciously.

Michel got annoyed quickly. "My name is _Michel_! Get it right or don't call me anything at all!"

Josette faked perplexity. "Oh? But I thought that was your name, Moth!" she told him.

Michel growled dangerously, but remembered what Faux had told him the other day about how he sounded like a lion or something. Michel shook his head and forced a grin.

"I wasn't even looking for you today, surprisingly!" Michel informs her. "But you were in my thoughts, don't worry!"

"I wasn't even worried to begin with."

Michel's eye twitched with more annoyance.

Josette gave him a sarcastic smirk before taking another bite of her cheese crepe, enjoying it very much. Michel decided to take a seat next to her, very happy to be doing so.

Josette didn't seem to mind, but she acted like he wasn't there. Her eyes seemed distant and she seemed to be in deep contemplation.

Michel got a bit concerned and asked, "Is there something wrong, Josette?"

Josette slowly looked at him. "No. There's nothing wrong, Muhammad," she replied.

"Uh…it's Michel…"

"Sorry, Murdock."

Michel decided to let that one slide, but frowned anyway. "I can tell when there's something wrong, Josette! Come on…you can tell me. We're pals after all, aren't we?" he asked her.

Josette gave him a look, but then sighed, finishing her cheese crepe. "Well…you're right. There is something wrong."

"What's the dreadful matter?" Michel queried.

"Well, some goon yesterday said that I was just a normal, average lady and that nobody would ever date someone like me," Josette mumbled, a sour expression crossing her features. "I usually don't give a squat about what others say about me, but that…really bothered me."

Michel looked utterly appalled.

Someone _dared_ to call his Josette _average_ and _normal_?! To Michel, she was _far_ from it!

"Where is this incompetent ruffian?!" Michel exclaimed loudly, looking very angry and upset. "I'll show him _average_!"

Josette looked genuinely surprised and a little happy for reasons that were unknown to her. She felt a smile coming on, but she forced it back, looking away from Michel. "It doesn't matter. He's gone," she informed him.

Michel calmed down a little and looked worried. "Josette, you are NOT average and normal! You are something else entirely!" he told her truthfully with a nod of his head.

"Thanks…" Josette mumbled through a sigh. "But opinions can sometimes hurt, you know?"

"Well, you don't have to listen to the negative opinions!" Michel talked loudly. "Let the negative ones disappear! The only opinions you need to hear are the good ones because you are a good person!"

Josette felt grateful towards his words, smiling a little. "Thanks, Mulciber…" she said.

Michel frowned, the annoyance coming back. "_Still_ can't get my name right, huh?!"

"I'm not getting it right?" Josette decided to play dumb again.

Michel face-palmed.


	13. These Flowers Are For You

**Michel & Josette**

* * *

**Chapter 13: These Flowers Are For You**

* * *

Michel whistled merrily as he strolled throughout the wonderful Paris, France. He was planning on doing something he'd never thought he'd do!

He was going to buy Josette a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers! Yes, he wanted to see the smile on her face when he gave them to her! He was so sure that Josette would immediately fall in love with him for this!

Unfortunately, things didn't always turn out okay for Michel.

Michel went to a shop that sold the finest and most beautiful flowers. He bought a couple of poppies, roses, baby's breaths, snowdrops, and dandelions. He had them all put in a bouquet. He beatifically left the store with the flowers and began his search for Josette.

He started humming a delightful tune as he wended along, heading towards the park while delicately holding the bouquet of flowers. Michel had thought about buying chocolates, but changed his mind, thinking that it would be a little too much.

So he continued on his way, very eager to deliver the flowers to his wonderful Josette.

However, when he reached the park, there was nobody there. The pigeons weren't even there! There was absolutely nothing at all!

Michel was sure that he'd find Josette at the park, but it didn't look like she was there at all. He started to feel incredibly crestfallen and disappointed, but decided not to give up!

Besides, it wasn't in Michel's nature to give up!

He started back up on his search for Josette, still cradling the bouquet of flowers in his arms, a smile dancing on his lips.

It didn't take long to find Josette.

She was at that same bakery, looking for some sweets to buy. However, she was with Marie. They were both chatting and whatnot cheerfully as they looked at all of the sweets and everything.

Michel's smile widened and he entered the bakery merrily. "Josette!" he called happily.

Josette frowned and she turned around. "Eh? Murphy?"

Michel refrained from showing his annoyance and kept the smile on his face. "Hello, Josette! It's so nice to see you on such a bright, dandy day!" he exclaimed cheerily.

"Michel? Hello. I haven't seen you in a while," Marie greeted Michel pleasantly, giving him a kind smile. "Josette has told me she's run into you a few times!"

"We run into each other almost every day!" Michel announced jollily. "Anyway, it's good to see you, Marie. You're looking as lovely as ever!" he told her politely.

Marie's smile got a little bigger. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing here, Mitchell?" Josette questioned, placing her hands on her hips and giving Michel a suspicious look. "Don't tell me you're following me again!"

Michel shook his head, a giant smile on his face.

Josette's eyes moved to the bouquet he held in his hands and she raised an eyebrow. "What? You came here to give Marie some flowers or something?" she questioned him.

Michel looked incredibly shocked. "Huh? I didn't come here to give Marie some flowers!" he wailed. "I came here to deliver them to you!"

Josette looked surprised. "Oh? Who are they from?"

Michel introduced his face to his palm and sighed deeply. "No," he groaned in frustration and disappointment. "They aren't from anyone else!" he exclaimed at her.

Josette looked curious now. "So they aren't from anybody then?"

Michel smacked his forehead in despair.

Marie giggled at the two of them, finding them both to be intriguing and interesting. She observed the both of them closely. It was clear that Michel had some affectionate feelings towards Josette. It was also plainly clear that Josette really liked Michel. It was like Josette became a completely different person around Michel and it made Marie smile, because Josette had actually found someone she liked a lot.

"You're making no sense, Micah!" Josette tells him with a roll of her eyes, her hands still on her hips.

Michel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It's _Michel_, woman! How can you not get it right?! Never mind! Don't even answer that!" he shouted at her dramatically, causing people to look their way.

Josette only rolled her eyes to that.

Michel calmed down and cleared his throat. "_Anyway_, these flowers are for you, from _me_," Michel finally informed her, handing the bouquet of fresh, pretty flowers to her. "I bought them a little bit ago."

Josette hesitantly reached out, taking the flowers and staring down at them in interest, her cheeks turning a very light shade of red. Then she looked up at Michel, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Why?"

A look of perplexity jumped on to Michel's features. "Huh?"

"Why did you get me these?" Josette asked.

Michel immediately blushed and he put a hand behind his head, his eyes darting all over the place in embarrassment. "Ah…well…I…you see…um…I just…wanted to do…uh…something nice for you! Yeah! I wanted to do something very nice for you!"

Josette smiled a little and hugged the bouquet against her. "Well, thanks, Moldy…"

Michel grinned. "You're welcome!"

However, that grin was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Hey!" he snapped. "My name's not _Moldy_! It's _Michel_! Moldy isn't even a name!"

"It is in my eyes," Josette retorted nonchalantly.

"You're completely impossible, you know that?!"

"Not as impossible as you."

"Take that back!"

"Why? There's nothing to take back!"

"Grrr…!"

"You sound like a deranged lion!"

"Oh? Well, you sound like an amphibian!"

"Oh, your words wound me! Sarcasm is being used, by the way."

"I should call you Ms. Sarcastic!"

"I should call you Mr. Sensitive!"

Marie continued to watch them like they were a comedy show or something, maybe even a circus act. She was having a lot of fun watching the two of them bicker and all she could do was smile.

Yes, Michel and Josette's relationship captured her interest.


	14. Another Crazy Espionage

**Michel & Josette  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Another Crazy Espionage**

* * *

"Can you remind me again why we're watching Josette for the second time?" Faux muttered in annoyance, giving Michel a cross look.

Michel didn't answer because he was too busy watching Josette from outside that same fitness center, the one where he passed out at, which brought back painful memories. Michel watched as Josette jogged casually on a treadmill, listening to an MP3 as she did.

"Do you plan on answering me?" Faux demanded to know, looking really ticked off.

Michel _still_ did not reply, taking out some binoculars to get a better look at Josette.

Faux growled and muttered a stream of colorful words underneath his breath, but he refrained from pulling Michel's hair out. "I thought you didn't want this Josette woman thinking you were a stalker or something!" he hissed.

Michel finally acknowledged him, lowering his binoculars and turning around to face him. "Can't you see that I'm busy watching my Josette?" he questioned him.

"Alright, let her think you're a stalker then. I don't care," Faux crossed his arms over his chest and gave Michel a contemptuous look.

Michel sighed deeply. "Look, I don't want her to think I'm a stalker or anything…"

"_Which_ is what you're doing!"

"_But_, I just want to see how long Josette can actually be on the treadmill!" Michel retorted quickly. "It's very crucial that I know this fact!"

Faux looked at him like he was crazy before shrugging slowly. "Okay. If you want to go and be stupid, be my guest!" Faux told him with shake of his head, and then he smirked. "It should be very amusing to watch something bad happen to you once again!"

"Oh hush!" Michel hissed at him and entered the fitness center, quickly paying to get inside. Faux was right behind him.

"I think that Josette woman can see us…" Faux muttered nonchalantly as they walked through all the machines and whatnot.

"Don't be ridiculous! She can't see us!" Michel waveed him off in a dismissive manner, hurrying on over to a pulley machine. There was some giant guy with huge muscles working out over there, doing some lateral raises with the pulley, grunting and sweating as he did.

He was in their way.

"Excuse me, sir!" Michel exclaimed loudly.

Faux's eyes widened a bit. "M-Michel? What are you doing? Don't talk to him!"

Michel looked at him. "This ruffian is in our way! He has to move!" Michel informed him and then turned back to the muscular man. "Excuse me, sir!" he repeated again. "You are in the way! Could you move aside?"

The strong man let go of the pulleys, looking down at Michel, his face twisting up into a look of anger and disgust. "You dare tell me to move aside, you puny little man?" he boomed.

Michel started to get nervous. "Uh…I…I asked nicely…"

"No, you called him a ruffian, remember?" Faux deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Hush_!" Michel hissed at him.

Suddenly, the strong man reached down, grabbing Michel by the front of his shirt and yanking him upwards, causing Michel to yelp in fear and shock.

"How dare you call me a ruffian? You have a trap that needs shutting!" the sweaty man hollered.

"Please…can't we talk about this…?" Michel whispered in fear, his eyes getting big.

"NO!" the man hurled Michel across the room like a ragdoll.

Michel yelled out and slammed against a wall, causing people to look over at him in concern. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Michel could hear Faux laughing from afar, which irked him pretty badly.

Michel looked up and was shocked to see Josette standing there, hands on her hips and a frown present on her features.

"J-Josette…?!" Michel gasped.

Josette bent down until her lips were right next to his ear. Then, she whispered, "I know you were watching me, _stalker_."

Michel blushed in embarrassment and became speechless.

Josette turned and walked off.

Michel started wailing in despair.


	15. Is Raphael Phantom R?

**Michel & Josette  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Is Raphael Phantom R?**

* * *

You know, Michel has been wondering something for the longest time now, ever since he first heard about this Phantom R. Then he _really_ started contemplating about it ever since he met the actual _Phantom R_. He compared his friend, Raphael, to this Phantom R character, and thought that they looked alike for a number of reasons.

Michel sat at his desk in his apartment, writing something down on a piece of paper. He stopped writing and repeatedly tapped his pen against it, a frown crawling around his features.

"Could Raphael be Phantom R?" Michel muttered to himself, the frown that decided to crawl around his face deepening.

"Mrrow!"

Michel jumped, startled. He spun around in his chair and gazed down at his cat, Bartholomew.

"What is it, Bartholomew?" Michel questioned his feline companion. "Are you hungry or something? I just fed you!"

"Meow…" Bartholomew deadpanned.

"No, Bartholomew. You are not getting anything else to eat! Once you are fed twice a day, you are done!" Michel told the hungry cat, turning back around in his chair to tap his pen against the piece of paper again.

Bartholomew rolled her eyes and turned around, trotting off to who knows where.

Michel started to think about Raphael and Phantom R again. Maybe he should pay Raphael a visit? He hadn't seen him in quite some time now. Michel dropped his pen and slid off of his chair. "Yes! I shall pay him a dandy visit!" Michel declared loudly, holding up a fist in determination.

Michel slipped on his shoes, grabbed his coat, and then strolled out of his apartment, shutting the door behind him and locking it real tight. Then he merrily started making his way to Raphael's apartment.

When he reached his destination, he knocked on the door rapidly. It only took about twenty seconds for Raphael to open the door. Raphael stood there with a tired expression on his face, Fondue standing next to him.

"Hey!" Michel greeted him jovially, waving.

Raphael looked annoyed and just dead tired. "_Michel_…" he growled out. "What are you doing here? What do you want? You do realize that it is two in the morning?!"

Michel looked surprised. "Huh? Really?"

"_Really_," Raphael responded through clenched teeth. "I was just having a very peaceful sleep. I'd like to continue!"

"I'm sorry, but I have a question that has been bugging me for the very longest!" Michel talked, giving the red haired man a pleading look.

Raphael sighed, his face softening. "Fine…what is it?"

"Could you, are you _the_ Phantom R?!" Michel voiced his question, his eyes shining with pure determination.

Raphael kept a straight face. "No. I'm not," he deadpanned dully.

Michel frowned. "But…you both have red hair and the same eye color!" he protested. "I bet if you were to dress up like him and take off those glasses, you'd look just like him!"

Raphael readjusted the glasses over his eyes and sighed deeply. "Michel, I am not Phantom R. Do you really think I could dance like him and such? Plus, Fondue knows that I cannot dance like Phantom R."

"Woeuf!" Fondue agreed from beside him, wagging his tail.

"See?" Raphael looked at Michel, folding his arms over his chest. "Now can I please get back to bed?"

"B-But…Phantom R had a dog that looked just like this one!" Michel pointed a finger at the white furred dog.

"Hurn…?" Fondue looked perplexed.

Michel huffed, finally giving up. "Fine! Fine! You're not Phantom R!" he mumbled in defeat.

Raphael grinned. "Good. Good night, Michel," he backed away and then slammed the door in Michel's face.

Michel turned away from the door, mumbling under his breath about how wrong he was, but then he let out a wail of despair as he lost his footing, tripping and falling down some stairs.

Yep, bad things always happened to Michel.


	16. Josette Gets a Pet

**Michel & Josette  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Josette Gets a Pet**

* * *

Michel was outside, journeying through the wonderful Paris, France once again, hoping to run into Josette! He looked everywhere for the lady, but didn't find her in those usual spots.

Fortunately, he found her in a pet store!

Michel entered the pet store, wondering why Josette was there. She was over at the puppies and was cooing and whatnot at them because of how cute they were.

Michel began to wonder if she would ever coo at him that way in life. It'd be nice. Well, to him it would.

"Josette?" Michel spoke up from behind her.

Josette whipped around, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. "What the heck are you doing here, Morris?" she questioned him suspiciously. She _really_ sounded suspicious this time.

Michel frowned in annoyance, folding his arms over his chest and giving Josette a narrow eyed look. "My name is _Michel_! Call me that! I don't see why you insist on purposely getting my name wrong!"

Josette rolled her eyes. "I told you, it's too hard to pronounce."

"It is _not_!" Michel retorted.

"Oh, yes it is!"

"You're impossible!"

"You complain too much!"

"You know what? I'm going to stop arguing with you right now!" Michel exclaimed loudly with a shake of his head. "What are you doing here, huh? Looking for a pet?"

Josette frowned at him, but shrugged. "Yeah, something like that. I can't decide on what I want though," she responded. "Well, what are _you_ doing here? Are you here picking up food for Mew?"

Michel shook his head. "I was looking for you!"

"Of course you were, you stalker."

"I'm not a _stalker_, I swear!" Michel protested with a shake of his head, looking absolutely horrified.

Josette rolled her eyes again and went on over to the cats in the pet store. An orange furred feline caught her eye and she thought it looked adoringly cute! She smiled at it brightly. "Oh! What a cute kitty!"

Michel looked and smiled. "Are you getting that one?"

Josette nodded. "Yup! And it says here that it's a boy!" she pointed at the sign next to it. "I'm going to name it Firestar!"

"Firestar?" Michel looked a little perplexed. "Where'd you get that name from?"

"I got it from a book called Warriors. It's actually a long series. Firestar is my favorite character in it! The books are all about cats!" Josette responded quickly, getting a person's attention.

**[Later]**

Josette exited the pet store while holding a small cage with the orange cat in it. Michel was right beside her.

Michel was grinning hugely as they walked. It was so incredibly fortunate that Josette got a cat, now they _both_ had cats!

"This is amazing!" Michel sighed happily.

"Eh? Why is that, Murray?" Josette questioned him, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Because we _both_ have cats now!" Michel answered. "We both have something in common now and that's amazing!"

"I don't see what's so amazing about that, Mushu," Josette shrugged in an uncaring manner, cooing down at Firestar in his cage. He was sleeping and seemed to look quite content.

"It's _Michel_…" Michel muttered.

"Okay, _Myer_," Josette rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to get my name right, are you?"

"Nope!"

Michel introduced his hand to his face.


	17. Random Doings

**Author's Note: **Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Michel & Josette**

**Chapter 17:** **Random Doings**

* * *

Michel groaned in hideous boredom, lying in his bed and not bothering to get up. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was raining like crazy outside. The wind blew fiercely and the rain came down in huge drops. Michel didn't want to get soaked out there, so he stayed inside. However, unfortunately, he had nothing to do whatsoever!

Bartholomew wanted nothing to do with him today and was too busy sleeping and napping away in her room.

Yes, Bartholomew had her own room.

Michel groaned again and rolled over on to his stomach. He had been in bed since first thing in the morning. He didn't even bother getting up to make himself some breakfast.

Michel groaned for a third time and buried his face into his pillows, hollering into it like a madman.

He was lucky that nobody had heard him, because if they had, there would've been dire problems…_very_ dire problems.

Michel lifted his head from his pillows, sighing through his nose deeply. He narrowed his eyes and just felt like doing _something_. He was so stupidly bored that it wasn't even funny!

"But I don't want to go outside…" He muttered to himself.

Michel rolled again and accidently fell from his bed, landing on his side on the hard, carpeted floor. He moaned in pain and then slowly got to his hands and knees, feeling like he could do something ridiculously random.

He started crawling on his hands and knees, letting loud, strange noises escape his mouth as he crawled. He was pretending to be an elephant/lion/zebra/ogre/troll/monkey/human. Yes, it was extremely weird and unnecessary. Plus, it was ridiculously _random_.

Michel continued to be silly for a few long moments, but then got tired from doing that and got to his socked feet, looking around. It was extremely quiet in his apartment, except for the clock ticking. He groaned and rolled his eyes, still _bored out of his mind_.

The young man went to his kitchen and randomly took something out of the fridge, which was milk. He frowned, getting some kind of idea.

Michel reached into one of the cabinets, pulling out one of Bartholomew's canned cat foods. He opened it and sniffed it, deciding that it had a very…strange aroma.

He got a bowl from another cabinet and sat that on the table, pouring the white colored milk into the bowl. Then he got a fork from a drawer and stabbed into it, taking some up and shoving it into his mouth.

Michel started chewing slowly, but then his eyes widened largely. He spat out the nasty cat food and wailed loudly. It did _not_ taste good whatsoever! Michel reached over and grabbed the bowl of milk, bringing it to his lips and sipping on some.

However, he tasted something far more worse.

The milk tasted extremely sour, moldy, and _old_!

Michel spat out the milk, still wailing like an animal. He grabbed the carton of milk and checked the date.

_**12/3/2003**_

Michel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor, passing out completely.

Bartholomew came in moments later, strolling on over to the carton of milk that had fallen to the floor with Michel. She wasn't concerned for her owner passed out on the ground at all. She looked at the milk carton, wondering why he passed out though.

The smart feline checked the date on the carton and saw what it said. She rolled her eyes and jumped on to the table, finishing up the cat food that Michel did not finish.


End file.
